ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XIV
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = Mark 14 but transparent.png |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XIV |codename = None |class = Advanced Iron Man Suit |type = Lightweight Armor Prototype |armorcolor = Black With Light Silver Plates |height = 6 ft |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = High Maneuverability |specialfeats = Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = -- |successor = Mark XLI - Bones (Possibly) |preceded = Mark XIII |followed = Mark XV - Sneaky }} The Mark XIV (Mark 14), was the last Advanced Iron Man Suit, and was the fourteenth suit built and created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark XIV has silver and black plates in it's overall design. It features new designs on the face plate and helmet, as well as in the body armor. It has a small circular shaped Unibeam, surrounded by an edged shaped chest piece. The suit is much lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to enhance its speed. The suit retains the signature Repulsors, as well as its Chest Repulsor and its Arc Reactor that have been used in the previous Mark suits. Armor Capabilities Flight With its Flight Stabilizers and Propulsion Systems, the Mark XIV is capable of full flight, just like the previous Mark armors. Donning System The Mark XIV, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Armor Features Thrusters The armor has powerful thrusters equipped on its back. Lightweight Having been built to be lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to help enhance its speed, the suit is still suitable for combat, despite its limited weapons, but is not as combat ready as the usual Iron Man suit. The suit is limited to heavy combat. Weaponry The suit has very limited weapons, and does not carry as much as the usual Iron Man suit does. The only weapons it carries, are its signature repulsors that it retains from its previous Mark suits and missiles in the shoulder pods. The Mark XIV is not suitable for heavy combat. Repulsors The Mark XIV, just like previous armors, is equipped with the same standard Repulsors, and uses the same Repulsor technology, which is the Repulsion Mark I. Unibeam The Mark XIV has a circular-shaped Unibeam. Missiles Numerous miniature air-to-air missiles are housed in the shoulder pods, which are a part of the detachable backpack. The shoulder pods house miniature missiles and can fire up to 92 missiles at once. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark XIV. Completion and Storage After creating the Mark XIV suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark XIV, he pursued to creating the next Mark suit, which was the Mark 15, or otherwise known as the "Sneaky". Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XIV along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Extension, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark XIV was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol given out by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and lead the way as it went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with all the other 34 armors. Arrival with the Iron Legion When the Iron Legion arrived, it surrounded the area with the other armors and waited for Tony's commands. It can be seen hovering with the other armors in the background, as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. When Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S. responds by saying "Yes sir!", which echoes out through all of the suits, including the Mark XIV. The armor then starts targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers. It fights them off during the ongoing battle with help of the other armors. Because the Mark XIV was not outfitted for combat, it was most likely destroyed in battle. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark XIV is the last armor since the first thirteen armors to have no name, as the Mark XV is the first armor to have a name. * This armor features a new design for the face plate and helmet. These designs would later be re-used in the Mark XXV '''and Mark XXVI'. * The armor also has a new design for the thighs, which would later be integrated into other armors such as the '''Mark XXIII, Mark XXXIV '''and' Mark XL'. * Besides the new face plate, helmet and thighs, the '''Mark XIV' features new leg designs, which would later be integrated into other armors such as the Mark XIX, Mark XXV, Mark XXVI, '''and '''Mark XXXIV. Gallery Photo(39).jpg|The Mark XIV, an Advanced Iron Man Suit, shown in full view. Photo(94).JPG Photo(630).JPG Mark 14.jpg 13277663 1593085444354437 1037861560 n.jpg 98938423a90dc9ef39dd5eee083f0045 6961e422gw1emf8h4lvbyj20s30iqdhv.jpg 8PCS-LED-The-Avengers-2-Iron-Man-3-Movie-1-5-Scale-Collectible-Helmet-Series-Iron.jpg 13277663 1593085444354437 1037861560 n~01.jpg Mark 14 helmet.jpg iron-man-armors-15.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Advanced Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Mark 43 Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Prototype Suits